Enough For Now
by coffeeshopcynic
Summary: Kate Beckett and Richard Castle are keepng more secrets than they know from each other. Will they be able to handle the explosion of the secrets being revealed? Takes place after "Linchpin".


**Disclaimer: I totally own Castle. Okay, I lied *sobs* please don't send the cops after me.**

**A/N: Why hello there; it may seem like it, but no I didn't fall off the face of the earth. I actually have a few projects on the go right now. I will start posting _A Story Like Yours_ when I get it back from my beta. I also am working on a collaberation with AdventureGirl6 under the works and we'll get that up when we're both not so busy. **

**Anyways, onto the topic of this fic. This one-shot idea just wouldn't leave me alone one French class so I slaved away and got it written.**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Carmichael," the pretty brunette detective started, "I hear you can be some help to me."<p>

"That's Agent Carmichael," he said smoothly, "although you can call me whatever you want sweetheart."

"I'll stick with Agent Carmichael," Beckett retaliated, "thanks for the offer though."

Kate was investigating alone today, as she didn't want Castle to know what she was doing. The man sitting before the detective knew vital information about the person Kate wanted—no, needed—to find: Richard Castle's father.

"What do you want to know Detective?" Carmichael asked her with a small grin.

"I have reason to believe that the father of a friend of mine is in the CIA."

"And who might that friend be?" the agent asked with a knowing smile.

The no-nonsense detective was already losing patience with this guy. He was way too cocky for his own good. "Richard Castle," Kate finally stated.

The CIA agent knitted his brows together and sneered cruelly. "Funny you should mention him Detective. I am not at a position to tell you CIA secrets, but I can tell you this; Jonathan Baker is no longer in the CIA. He was kicked out when his role in a conspiracy involving two homicide detectives and a rookie was revealed." Kate's face paled. He couldn't possibly mean what she thought he meant—he just couldn't. "But you know all about that, don't you detective Beckett?" Carmichael taunted. "You look just like her you know."

Kate's worst suspicions had just been confirmed but she didn't want to admit that in front of this jackass. "I don't know what you're talking about," Kate lied.

Carmichael clearly wasn't buying it. "Oh really? From what I've heard you're caught up in all this mess too. It's your mommy after all."

Kate snapped. Standing up and slamming her hands on the table in front of her she spat out, "What do you know about my mother?"

"You mean you don't know?" the agent asked penuriously. "I thought you would know something considering how much your buddy has been investigating recently."

Kate's heart sunk. She refused to believe that _he_ would do this to her. She found it hard to breathe as she finally managed to ask, "Who has been investigating?"

"Baker's son of course—not that he knows Baker is his father—Richard Castle."

Kate's whole world crashed around her. She felt like she was drowning again; she almost wished she was—it would be less painful than this.

~O.o.O.o.O~

It didn't take Kate long to get to Castle's loft—and she probably broke several driving laws on the way there. She didn't hesitate to silently walk past the doorman with a nod of her head and enter the elevator. It seemed to be moving slower than usual which made Beckett tap her foot impatiently.

She didn't just knock on Castle's door; she practically broke it down with her fist.

"Beckett!" Castle responded with surprise as he opened the door. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut the crap Rick!" Kate snapped as she pushed past him and entered his apartment.

Castle looked confused and a little irritated as he asked, "What's going on Kate?"

"You tell me Rick!" Kate snapped back. "Why didn't you tell me you're still investigating my mother's murder?"

Rick struggled with a breath for a second while he wrapped his head around the fact that Kate knew his secret. It had been a while since Rick had seen Kate this pissed. He knew it wouldn't be pretty when his partner discovered that he had been looking further into her mother's murder but he didn't expect to have to deal with it so soon. Taking a deep breath he sighed and braced himself for another inevitable fight.

"You know how I feel about that case Castle! It's my _mother_!" Kate yelled trying to hold back the angry tears.

"Kate," the writer said softly.

"No Rick, you listen to me! You told me to back off the case; I backed off! You couldn't do the same! We had leads Rick! We had leads but I stepped down because you asked me to!"

"You had to step down Kate! They were going to kill you!"

"You don't know that Rick!" The detective retaliated stubbornly.

"How can you say that Katherine! You got shot remember! "

"I know that Richard!"

Both the writer and the detective were highly frustrated at this point. Rick couldn't believe how stubborn this woman was being, and Kate was sick of Castle's meddling.

"Kate," Rick said taking a deep breath and softening his voice, "I never meant to hurt you by doing this. You need to know why I did it. It was back in the fall and I got a call from a man who said he knew Montgomery. He told me this is bigger than we all realize and that he could protect you as long as you stayed away from the case. He said if you go near it you will die. I can't lose you Kate. I just can't."

"If you tell me what you know Rick we could work through it together. We could finally end this," Kate practically pleaded. She wasn't getting what Rick was trying to tell her. If he lost her it would destroy him.

"No Kate, I can't do that," he told her.

"And why not?" she snapped.

"You don't get it do you?" he snapped back even fiercer, "You were dying in my arms in that graveyard! I watched you _die_ in that ambulance! You don't understand how hard it is to watch someone you l... care about, die!"

Kate was so angry now she didn't even realize what she was saying until it came out of her mouth. "You think I don't get it Rick! I get it! I had to watch that bank blow up! I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again. I was so scared Rick. When I got there and you were alive you have no idea how much I wanted to grab you and kiss you. I probably would have—wall be damned— if your mother hadn't have interrupted." Fear flashed across Kate's face as she realized what she had said.

Rick's face softened and he took a couple steps closer to her. "You do get it Kate," he said gently placing his hand on her cheek, "do you see now why I can't let you near your mother's case?"

Kate sighed. She did understand but it didn't mean she had to like it. "I get it Rick I do, but the lead I just found a lead that could lead us straight to the dragon."

"What do you mean you found a lead?" Castle asked harshly, removing his hand from her face. "I thought you stopped looking into it."

"I did," she admitted, "but I stumbled across it when I was looking into something else."

"And what exactly were you looking into?"

"Your father's identity," she finally admitted strangely timid.

Rick couldn't believe what she was saying. She had looked into his father's identity without telling him! "Really Kate? I thought you didn't believe what Sophia had said!" he snapped incredulously. "Who is he?"

"Well I didn't get much out of the agent I talked to, but I did get this much: his name is Jonathan Baker and he was CIA before he got involved with Montgomery, McCallister, and Raglan."

"He was involved with your mother's murder," Rick stated blankly. He refused to believe it.

"Yes, he was. I'm so sorry Rick," she told him, trying to get closer to him again.

"What else have you been keeping from me?" he asked tensions still high.

Kate froze. She didn't know whether or not she should tell him that she heard him that day in the cemetery. She loved him so much but she still wasn't ready. She wanted to make sure she was fully whole before getting into a relationship with Rick or they would both just end up hurt. On the other hand, all the other secrets were coming out between them and if Rick found out that she was keeping this from him even after he asked yet again he would never forgive her. "I heard you... at the cemetery."

Anger flashed across Rick's eyes. "Why Kate? Why would you keep this from me? I love you! I watched you die and you don't talk to me for three months while I barely sleep because I have no clue what happened to you! I just wish you had told me you heard me and that you didn't feel the same instead of torturing me like this!"

"You don't understand Rick! I didn't tell you I remembered because I _do _love you." Rick opened his mouth to say something but Kate placed her finger over his lips to silence him while she continued. "I'm damaged Rick. You need to understand that, and I know you do. I was lost and hurt; I had just been betrayed by Montgomery and shot. The only thing that made me keep fighting was your words as I lay there dying. When I woke up I couldn't come to terms with all that had happened. I loved you but I couldn't tell you that in fear we would both end hurt. I am so sorry I lied to you Rick. I do want us—more than you know—but I can't yet. I'm still too damaged but I have been seeing Dr. Burke and he has been helping me. Please say something Rick."

Rick stepped forward and wiped the tears off Kate's face. "I do get it Kate. I'm still mad but we can get through this. We need to stop looking into my father and your mother though. We can't lose each other over this."

"I agree," she told him, surprising him even more. "We will figure this all out, just give me time. Just know I do love you; is that enough?"

He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his chest. "Yes," he breathed resting his head on top of hers and breathing in her scent, "it's enough for now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot so I will not be continuing. However, I will be writing a short sequel.**

**I would love to hear your thoughts,**

**~Rose**


End file.
